fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Nevromorokh
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |image = ??? |titles = Magnetic Dust Wyvern |names = Vienna Sausage |species = Snake Wyvern |habitats = Wildspire Waste, Hanged Mortal's Forest, Temple Of The Sun |size = Large |relations = Rreshen'kernogh Eumurikos, Aphóri Ezéth |move = --- |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis }} are large and powerful Snake Wyverns found in both the Old and the New World. Physiology are large, desert-dwelling predators with a preference for quick, yet still brutal attacks. This is obvious, considering their large frame, their head being their most prominent feature. Two large, keratin-covered crests serve as both a weapon and decoration. Surprisingly, they are not hollow, being incredibly dense and heavy instead. This requires the monster to have very strong neck muscles, allowing for swift and strong movement, despite the huge weight. Their main color is a sandy, dirty orange, interrupted by a pattern of dark red stripes. They have a darker pattern on their faces, which is the same color as the two crests. When enraged, the face pattern suddenly turns bright red, while increased blood flow throughout the facial area reveals a pulsating red pattern on the two crests. lack visible limbs, only two very small spurs at their tailbase being remnants of the animal's mysterious past. Ecological Information Placement In Food Chain are undisputed leaders of any environment they find themselves in, standing at the same level as the likes of Bazelgeuse, Ashraeneth or Deviljho. Only the aforementioned superpredators, the occasional Deviant or Elder Dragons are able to gravely injure, or even kill a , should a fight take place. Behavior Towards Other Monsters are strong opponents, brutally fending off any unfortunate intruders or attackers. They are infamous for their often devastating fights with Deviljho, Bazelgeuse, Ashraeneth or even Gajuthanu. These fights usually result in both monsters being heavily wounded and retreating without either one winning. Turf Wars *' vs. Diablos:' The two monsters roar at each other. The Diablos immediately charges at the . The Snake Wyvern does not even flinch, swiftly moving to one side, before violently slamming its head into the Diablos's, making it lose its balance and trip. Then, it grabs it by the neck and channels dragon energy through its fangs, dealing huge damage - 950 to 1200. This Turf War ends with obviously winning. *' vs. Deviljho:' The two monsters roar loudly, before beginning to circle each other. THe Deviljho suddenly lunges at the , violently grabbing it by the neck and slamming its neck down with immense force. This deals huge damage (950 - 2500), yet does not end the Turf War. The Snake Wyvern suddenly breaks free before slamming its head onto the Deviljho's. Then it releases a cloud of concentrated Dragon Element, dealing around 950 to 2500 damage in total. The confrontation ends in a tie. *' vs. Bazelgeuse:' The Bazelgeuse roars and immediately attacks its opponent. It crash lands on top of the , igniting all of its scales in one huge explosion (940 to 2000 damage). Before the wyvern manages to get up again, the Nevromorokh grabs its now unarmed neck, swiftly turns it onto its back and releases crackles of dragon element all through the Bazelgeuse's body (940 to 2100 damage). Again, the confrontation ends in a tie. *' vs. Gajuthanu:' Both monsters roar loudly. The Nevromorokh digs surprisingly fast, leaving the Gajuthanu looking for it in anger. Suddenly, it surfaces with an impressive jump, constricting around the large Fanged Beast. It grabs its neck, leading dragon energy through its fangs. This, together with the constricting attack and the bite deals a total of 910 to 2200 damage. The Gajuthanu manages to stay standing, grabbing the Snake Wyvern with its prehensile trunk, rearing up and slamming the down and itself on top of it. This deals around 950 to 2500 damage. The confrontation ends in a tie. *' vs. Ashraeneth:' The hisses and wants to dig, the Ashraeneth interrupting this by slamming its jaw into the ground, right where the Snake Wyvern attempts to dig into the floor. It literally scoops its opponent up, chomping down onto the Snake Wyvern's head, dealing huge damage (850 to 1900) before slamming it onto the floor. THe recovers quickly, lunging at the Ashraeneth and getting hold of its armorless throat. It hisses and leads dragon energy through its fangs, essentially electrocuting the Ashraeneth. While this deals around 900 to 2000 damage, the confrontation still ends in a tie. Tracks can leave behind three possible tracks. A Strange Crawlmark, Violent Scratchmarks on trees or rocks and - rarely - a Dislodged Redscale, which grants a higher amount of research points than the other two. Specific Locale Interactions In densely forested areas, or in areas with a lot of rocks, will try to prevent hunters from mounting them, by actively destroying all structures that could possibly allow the hunter to climb onto the monster's back. This is an impressive proof of the monster's intelligence. Special Behaviors Should the hunter attempt to summon Diablos in the Wildspire Waste - as to set off the Quicksand Trap - the will prevent that by quickly digging into the ground, only to suddenly and violently resurface, with the Diablos in its fangs! It homes in on the hunter, before being overwhelmed by the Wyvern's huge weight and crash-landing right on top of the hunter. Both the Diablos and the are on the floor, squirming and struggling to get up. After the Diablos manages to regain control over its body, it usually leaves the locale. Abilities While already being formidable physical fighters, their true strength are elemental attacks. They can inflict not only Dragonblight, they also posses magnetic abilities, and can even inflict Earthblight with certain attacks. This, together with their heavy head, swift yet forceful movements and razor sharp teeth make these monsters walking forces of nature. Description |Monster Icon = |description = The is an incredibly strong opponent, surpassing even the likes of Diablos or Rathalos. Its heavily armed head would already be a formidable weapon as is, surpassed only by its elemental prowess and magnetic properties. Careful when angering such a beast, as it can turn an entire area into a barren wasteland of dread and despair.}} Rage and Tired States * Enraged ** Eyes start to glow golden and face pattern turns a vivid crimson; a spiral pattern pulsates on the two crests. * Tired ** Drools, all patterns discolor. Interactions With Alternate States Strangely, seem to be immune to all kinds of viruses and alternate statuses, a trait they share with their cousin Rreshen'kernogh. Scientists have yet to find out why this is. Mounts display the standard Snake Wyvern reaction to a mount, while occasionally also slithering around the area at a surprising speed and ramming their bodies into obstacles as to get rid of the hunter. Their heads and backs are accessible. Attacks Rage Mode Music Theme Breaks *Upper crest chipped **Upper crest broken off *Lower crest chipped **Lower crest scarred *Right eye scarred *Neck scarred *Tail severed Should 's crest be broken off, it will be incredibly difficult for the monster to maintain balance after certain attacks. This can be an opportunity for hunters to deal great damage, as the monster will either be staggered or even trip. Carves |-|S-Rank= Equipment |-|Blademaster Weapons= 'Initial' 'Final' |-| Armor= Skills: *'Nevororik Mastery' (Adds three levels of Critical Boost, Dragon Resistance and Divine Blessing if three armor pieces are equipped) *'Latent Power Lvl3' *'Agitator Lvl1' *'Flinch Free Lvl' Quests |-|S-Rank= |Reward Amount = z |Location = Wildspire Waste (Dawn; Sand Storm) |Contract Fee = z |Time Limit = 50 min. |Sub Quest = None |Sub Reward = None |Other Monsters = Kestodon, Noios, Diablos |Client Name = Huntsman |Quest Text = I discovered an unusual apparition in the Wildspire Waste. Something had the monsters there very alarmed - even a Diablos, the mighty Horned Wyvern, seemed upset. I don't know what kind of creature would be capable to instill such fear into monsters hardened by the very desert itself. Hunter, I need you to go and investigate! |Notes = ---}} |Reward Amount = z |Location = Hanged Mortal's Forest (Noon) |Contract Fee = z |Time Limit = 50 min. |Sub Quest = None |Sub Reward = None |Other Monsters = Larinoth, Velociprey Khramereus, Hanaqu Ogaro |Client Name = Manano Village Chief |Quest Text = Animals from the other side of the mountains have been fleeing and arriving in the Outback. Something strong apparently is in the Hanged Mortal's Forest. Now, this usually would be a case for a Bubashuri Warrior, but they are incredibly religious, fearing the forest and whatever crawls around in it. Now it's your turn to investigate! |Notes = ---}} and 1 Rreshen'kernogh |Reward Amount = z |Location = Hanged Mortal's Forest (Night) |Contract Fee = z |Time Limit = 50 min. |Sub Quest = None |Sub Reward = None |Other Monsters = Larinoth, Velociprey |Client Name = Bubashuri Scout |Quest Text = "Nuhe! Caed'mil! Hia hi Bubashuraa ges furaeng Nevromorokha ges Rreshen'krenogha kem montoa fonunguaon! Need help from hunter we! Is in danger our forest and our families! |Notes = ---}} |-|Event Quests= WIP Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Snake Wyvern *Suborder: Snake Wyvern *Infraorder: Unknown *Superfamily: Unknown *Family: Biriskia *Species: are vicious and relentless superpredators, found only in a selcted few environments of the Old and the New World. Habitat Range are usually found living in the Wildspire Waste, waiting under the sand to strike at unfortunate prey. However, sightings of these monsters in places like the Hanged Mortal's Forest and even the Temple Of The Sun have been confirmed. Ecological Niche are at the top of the food chain, no matter where they are found. These monsters have little to fear, as not even the mighty Diablos can truly harm it. Even though they are incredibly durable and strong, even these monsters have competition. Similarly strong monsters like Deviljho or Gajuthanu can easily harm if not kill an individual, shoud a fight ensue. However, this does not mean that the isn't fully capable of this itself. Its power even goes as far as being able to excellently defend themselves against monsters like Akantor, Kushala Daora or Teostra. Biological Adaptations WIP Behavior WIP Introductory Cutscene Trivia *The name comes from the Bubashuri words "nevororik" meaning something similar to "to end lives with a red thunderstorm" and "morokhai" meaning "Red Warrior" (one of their many deities, akin to the roman god Mars). **Its name could be roughly translated as "The Red Warrior Who Wields The Deadly Red Storm". **Scientists all around the Old and the New World are still heavily discussing this, as the exact meaning of the word "nevororik" could not yet be discovered. **This is also partially due to the fact that Bubashuri Speech is incredibly complicated to master, many words having various or no translation at all. * are no picky eaters, feeding on virtually everything they can find, even cannibalizing other, weaker members of their own species. *Interestingly, there is almost always a sandstorm when hunters encounter a . **This implies that the Snake Wyverns prefer to hunt during these events, as they can easily hunt unaware monsters, while being camouflaged by the clouds of flying sand. *There have not been reports of what happens when Eumurikos or Aphóri Ezéth face . Notes * 's coloration is inspired by several species of Coral Snakes as well as the Milk snake. Category:Monster Creation Category:Snake Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster